


Mine

by MissHammer



Category: Farscape
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHammer/pseuds/MissHammer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really, really hope I got it right and this is something you'd enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roseveare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseveare/gifts).



> I really, really hope I got it right and this is something you'd enjoy.


End file.
